Generally, the outsourcing service performed for a sheet metal processing factory by an outsourcing center only involves performing work on behalf of the sheet metal processing factory, especially operating the CAD/CAM system provided by the sheet metal processing factory on behalf of the factory. The result of such an arrangement is that there is no accumulation and disclosure of information acquired by the outsourcing center related to sheet metal processing factories.
When the maker of a CAD/CAM software product promotes or publicizes a CAD/CAM software product that they have created themselves, this promotion or publicity is performed focusing on the functions of the CAD/CAM software product.
Further, a service center may provide 24 hour service via an internet Web site but that consists mainly of posting answers to questions posed by a user.
These kinds of outsourcing services incur problems. Publicity performed by a product manufacturer selling products related to CAD/CAM software does not use examples of previous successes from users, like a sheet metal processing factory who have actually used the product, so a sheet metal processing factory that is the potential buyer of that CAD/CAM software product cannot get an accurate grasp of the actual value of using the product.
Further, the information posted on a Web site consists mainly of answers to questions asked, there may however be no question involved, and as there are few sheet metal processing factories who actively use such sites, they cannot be used for promoting or publicizing a product.
Moreover, there are few opportunities and places where prospective users actively disclose the product production capabilities of their own plant and so it is difficult for the users to locate a new ordering customer.